One Dance
by Phoenix Night
Summary: My attempt at a Goku andChiChi romance... Goku is slightly out of character


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, and Toei Animation and FUNimation. AN: This story was inspired by the people who asked me to write a Goku and ChiChi romance in the reviews of my story "Can't Explain". The rest came from my own mind, Enjoy! 

One Dance

"That's it I've had it!" ChiChi screamed. her face tear-stained. "Not once have you told me!" "Told you what?" Goku asked, a confused expression on his face. "That you love me! That's what!" She shrieked. New tears came down her face. She shoved the bag she held in Goku's face then pushed him out the door. "Until you learn to add 'I love you' to your vocabulary, you can just stay away form here." Goku gave a sad sigh, glancing at the closed door behind him. Trying to figure out where he could stay, he powered up and took off into the sky. ************************************************************************ Krillen was busy relaxing with the afternoon paper and a glass of lemonade, when a knock on the door disturbed him. Sighing, he got up to answer the door and found a very depressed Goku on his front porch."Goku! What happened to you?" he asked. "ChiChi kicked me out" Goku replied. "Can I stay here for a while?" "Sure. I'm sorry to hear about your fight with ChiChi." Krillen said sympathetically. "Thanks, Krillen" Goku said. He walked inside, Krillen shutting the door behind him. ************************************************************************ Meanwhile, ChiChi had taken all she could of the depressing atmosphere of her house. Grabbing the phone she called Bulma. Bulma answered a few seconds later."Hello?"she said. "Hi Bulma, this is ChiChi." ChiChi's voice betrayed how upset she was. "ChiChi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, concerned. "Goku and I had a fight, and I threw him out." "That's terrible! I'm sorry to hear that." Bulma sympathized. "I was calling to see if you wanted to do something tonight. I need to get out of this house." "Sure! A new dance club/bar just opened, why don't we go there...

************************************************************************

"...and then she threw me out. I don't know what I'm going to do, Krillen." Goku finished his narrative of the fight. Krillen was silent for a few minutes. "What you need is to get out, get your mind off of this mess." He finally said. Goku perked up at this suggestion. \"What did you have in mind?" he asked."Well, there's this new dance/bar club that just opened..." (AN: Okay, I'm trying to set up what little plot this story has. So, don't go flaming me about the previous scenes, please.)

************************************************************************ Bulma and ChiChi arrived at the dance club to find a long line waiting to get in. After a half hour wait both women needed a drink. So, they wandered over to the bar and where about to order when a voice interrupted, "Buy you a drink, beautiful?" The pair turned to find a well dressed about their age, with blonde and blue eyes. He was looking at ChiChi. "No, but thank you anyway." She answered politely. She turned back to the waiter when the man interrupted again. "How about a dance then?" he asked. "No, thank you." she replied firmly. "Then how about going for a ride?" The man continued to persist. ChiChi was about to refuse when a familiar said, "I don't think the lady wants to do anything with you." Bulma and ChiChi glanced over to see Goku and Krillen. Goku was glaring at the man. "Excuse me, but would you mind leaving my wife alone?" The man took one look at Goku and bid a hasty retreat. "Goku what are you doing here?" ChiChi asked him. "I came here to get my mind off the fight." he said honestly. His wife stared at him, for a few seconds. She didn't know what he felt at this moment, but she knew she loved him. Goku was staring at ChiChi as well, his face expressionless. Finally, he asked her, "Do you want to dance?" ChiChi smiled at him and put her hand in his and walked toward the dance floor. Goku put his arms around her waist, her arms went around his neck. A slow song came on and they started to dance. She laid her head on his chest, he laid his head on her hair. "I love you, ChiChi." he whispered. ChiChi just smiled. 

The End

So, what do you think of my first effort at a Goku and ChiChi romance? Please let me know.


End file.
